


Festival of heroes

by strawhat4life



Category: Descendants (2015), Disney - All Media Types, The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Descendants - Freeform, Disney, F/M, Gen, Isle of the Lost, Multi, Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform, OC warning, Original Character(s), Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhat4life/pseuds/strawhat4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ben agrees to let some of the Villain and Villain kids out of the Isle of the lost Mal and friends aren't the only ones who are concerned and suspicious, especially when one of the applicants is the daughter of a villain that even made Maleficent shudder and the other is their old headmaster Dr. Facilier, Ben has Jay keep an eye on the new girl and gets some unexpected results mean while the kingdom is counting down to the halloween festival hosted this year by the "heroes of Auradon" club which has started seeming a little suspicious. Mal and her friends must prove themselves to be heroes before midnight on halloween or all of Auradon could be lost but then again, if they do prove themselves Auradon might be lost any way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. applications

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is sort of the set up for how the rest of this is going to go and a brief introduction to three of my characters (the other two are very small) hope you enjoy! the second chapter will be better

 

Auradon prep had gotten quite a bit bigger since word had spread about the Villain Kid’s success in Remedial goodness and taking on their parents and winning, because of this the new King Ben had chosen it was best to get their advice and get some of the other Villain kids off of the Isle of the Lost.

The group walked into a small conference room where they would start their work, the room was small and quiet the walls were painted that wonderful royal blue color that was the same color as the Auradon flag, the table was littered with folders of applications from Villain kids and Villains alike even claiming they also may deserve a second chance if their children did. The five of them as well as Jane sat down at the table and each took a large folder that had their names on it Ben sat at the head of the table with Mal by his side he smiled  
“Alright I thought since you guys were from the Isle of the lost that you guys would be able to help us figure out who would be able to actually get the chance to pick good if we allowed them into Auradon.” Jane explained to them all smiling at the Villain Kids who sat around the table  
“Since you probably know these people a lot better than we do after all” Ben added to them with that they began the long process of going through every file that was put in front of them either agreeing or disagreeing.

It took them half an hour just to get through Lady Tremaine’s Grandchildren and then they came to a file that made several of the VK’s gasp in horror at the sight of her.  
A girl their age, electric blue hair that was shaved on one side, her skin pale to the point where it nearly looked Gray and amber eyes   
“Hania….it doesn’t give a last name.” Ben said frowning  
“No!” The four VK’s chorused together causing Ben and Jane to look up in surprise  
“That’s Hania, the daughter of Hades!” Carlos told them completely shocked “Her dad makes Maleficent look like a kitten!”  
“Her dad is literally the god of death.” Jay added to them shaking his head “Her dad is so bad that your parents didn’t even let him go to the Isle of the lost to afraid that he’d get loose she’s been sitting around on the island getting raised by Dr. Facilier instead”  
“She’s so bad,” Evie added to them “That her foster father is the headmaster of the Villain school and she still never showed up once except to start trouble.”   
Mal looked at Ben and Jane with the most deadly serious face she could muster  
“She is not to be trusted; if she wants to come to Auradon it’s only to start trouble.” Mal told them Ben nodded a little bit taking this into careful consideration but Jane was busy flipping through a folder  
“That’s odd, Dr. Facilier has an application in our Villain section as well and has even requested a video chat request with us to plead his case.” Jane said holding up the file “We’re just waiting on my Mother’s approval for it though.”

Again the villain kids Quickly chorused a very loud and stubborn  
“NO!” causing Jane to jump slightly and nearly drop the folder of applications the group seemed to have a visible tension and Ben held his hands up in a surrender  
“Alright, alright calm down don’t worry we’ll make sure we speak with Fairy god mother and tell her how strongly you all feel about Hania and Dr. Facilier.” Ben told them the four seemed to sigh in relief and relax visibly Jane looked at Ben and he nodded agreeing with her quietly  
“I think it’s time for a break.” He announced standing up he took the pile of rejection applications and stood  
“Jane can you please go give these to your mother please? Oh and what time are we meeting with the Festival planners?” he asked her curiously   
“at four,” Jane told him before she left the room the four Villain kids exchanged yet another odd look and Ben realized they hadn’t heard yet and smiled as he put his arm around Mal to try and ease her a little bit after the shock of Hades  
“Halloween is coming up so that means the door to Halloween town is opening soon.” Ben said to them in a matter of fact tone “it’ll be the only time that the Pumpkin King can come here. You guys have heard of Jack Skellington right?” The villain Kids nodded excitedly of course they had heard of the pumpkin king! Oogie Boogie had been another of those much feared villains that the Isle of the lost barely ever spoke about after all the guy tried to kill Santa Claus, now _that_ was evil.   
“The door opens only for a few days every year allowing the Halloween town kids to come here and celebrate Halloween with us by November first the door closes and we have to wait a whole new year before we can see them again so Jack and Sally like to use this time to talk to the other kings and queens about things they can do to make Halloween more enjoyable as well as their own issues that they can get through some of the witches.” Ben explained to them “We always try to make them feel welcome and allow them to help us spice up our Halloween festival.”   


Jane quickly returned a half hour later with Fairy Godmother following quickly behind her with her laptop Ben looked at them curiously  
“Dr. Facilier’s video conference has been approved and we’re setting it up now.” Fairy godmother explained the VK’s all looked at Ben looking worried but Ben gave them a small smile to try to ease their tension and soon the projector screen had the voodoo man’s face plastered across it.  
“Why hello there Auradon prep!” Facilier said with a devilish smile that sent chills down their spines “How Ya’ll doin tonight?” he asked clearly trying to be pleasant   
“I hope this call is about you approving my application to return to Auradon?”  
“Actually it’s still in consideration,” Ben explained to him  
“But your odds aren’t looking good.” Mal added quickly Facilier smiled at her   
“Mal dear! How wonderful to see you and the others too! My, my you four seem to be doing awfully well since you all got your second chance.” Facilier said as if Mal hadn’t even commented on his status  
“You said you wanted to plead your case why you should return to Auradon?” Fairy godmother told him cutting the pleasantries short Facilier nodded and stood up to reveal sitting behind him the very VK that scared all other VK’s  
Hania smiled at the camera a little bit  
“You all remember my foster daughter Hania yes?” Facilier asked them “Hania can you please explain to the beautiful Godmother and merciful new King what you’ve been telling me since going through your daddy’s scrolls?”  
Hania held a scroll to the screen  
“as you can see this is a signed contract between my father Hades, and Dr. Facilier which allowed my father full control of Facilier’s magic which in a court of law would prove that Facilier was not in control of himself in the time of taking over New Orleans and that my father was very well controlling him with the power over his shadow and his soul, if you look in Facilier’s file you’ll also find a copy of the parchment that this is printed on?” Hania asked   
Ben and Fairy godmother stared shocked at the sight before Ben looked at Mal, Mal shook her head quickly but Ben went to grab for the folder but before he could Mal slid it across the table to Jay instead who took it and tossed it in the garbage can  
“That doesn’t prove anything, you know why he’s there he’s one of the craftiest liars on the isle.” Mal told Ben quickly but Ben just gave her a disapproving look  
“He deserves for us to at least look at it.” Ben insisted before going to the garbage can and fishing out the folder, he found the copy and brought it to fairy godmother who looked it over silently looking intently at every word   
“It….it seems pretty accurate.” Fairy godmother said before she looked at Hania “or a very good forgery.”  
“I can send you the scroll itself if you’d like, but that does raise a few other questions as well.” Hania said leaning on the desk a little bit Fairy godmother raised a brow at her  
“What’s that?”  
“After the ordeal in New Orleans, My foster father was killed if you go down to New Orleans you’ll even find his gravestone but like quite a few others here on the Isle of the lost you brought him back. Now I’m confused, if he was worth a second chance at life and Maleficent’s daughter and Jafar’s Son for example were allowed a second chance when they’ve done many crimes here that wouldn’t stand at your school how isn’t he worth a second chance at your school?” Hania asked them this brought even the Villain kid’s silence. They had to admit as far as Dr. Facilier went on the villain food chain? He wasn’t as high as their parents were and yet here they were denying him the second chance they had been given  
“I’ll have to have my parents and some other council members review your case we’ll get back to you soon.” Ben finally decided before the call ended. The meeting was then dismissed so that they could have some further thought and possibly to speak to others about the situation.   
“I kind of feel bad,” Mal said to Evie as the two walked to their room “Hania had an annoyingly accurate point. My mother rules the isle of the Lost with an iron fist but I was given a second chance, Dr. Facilier was even given a chance at life again and may have proof that the whole thing was Hades fault to begin with?”  
Evie nodded agreeing with her a bit as she tried to think herself what else to do the two walked the halls that even as they were lost in thought seemed oddly quiet, not realizing that they were being watched   
The ginger girl with the orange and yellow hair smiled a bit and looked down at her cell phone to see the face of a boy her age with blue and green spiked hair  
“The girls are having doubts of their instincts against the dear doctor.” She told him and the boy smiled  
“So are the guys and King Ben, I bet you they’re here in a week.” The girl grinned wickedly back at him  
“I’ll take that bet and give it less.”   
“You’re on, better get back to the boss before he starts to think to much of us being gone for so long.” The girl nodded and hung before disappearing down an old corridor of the school that clearly hadn’t been used for many years and disappearing into the shadows singing the familiar tune to herself as she walked  
“ _boys and girls of every age…_

_Wouldn’t you like to see some-thing strange?”_


	2. the petition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Facilier's contract with Hades is reviewed but even then something holds the dear doctor back, Mal is suspicious of their intentions and doubts Ben's judgement on the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again setting up for a bit of plot, this one is kind of long but I hope it's a little more fast paced than the last one! next chapter we'll get to know Hania, Makenna, and Calder a bit better as well as see Naveen's first day at Auradon as well

Ben had decided to let his council take up the decision of Dr. Facilier, even showing Tiana and Naveen the contract between the former god and the Voodoo man neither seemed happy and he understood why. But this situation also reminded him of when Mal had first come to the school remembering the commotion and the looks she had gotten how she was judged and then she had wound up saving them all from her own mother.

“I do not approve!” Naveen said quickly to her even after seeing the evidence “I believe that this is another trick.” Tiana nodded agreeing with him Fairy Godmother sighed  
“Hania sent the scroll and I did analyze it there is a magic on it that resembles Hades doing and Dr. Facilier’s but there isn’t any magic on the Isle of the lost so…”  
“It would have had to be done before Hania was born.” Belle finished for her and Fairy Godmother nodded   
“yes so that would mean that Facilier is very much telling the truth and the contract is accurate. Hades could have very easily gotten into Dr. Facilier’s head.” Fairy godmother told them the council room was surprisingly quiet as they looked at the evidence   
“So that very well means that we could have sent an innocent man to the Isle of the lost?” Tiana said Naveen looked horrified that she was doubting them but she looked at him with sad eyes  
“I don’t trust him after what happened to Ray, but there has to be something we can do a test of some kind?” she asked looking at Ben and Fairy Godmother   
“Well I’ve come up with a solution that may help” Ben told her he slid a document onto the table  
“If we get six or more teachers and six or more council members signatures on this document we let him out of the Isle of the lost but as a teacher here at the school.” Ben explained to them “on a trial basis” he added seeing how upset Naveen instantly became by the news  
“If he can prove to us that he has indeed changed or was tricked into his villainous acts he can stay, but if he steps a hair out of line he is back to the isle of the lost.” Ben confirmed Naveen sighed  
“Need I remind you that our children attend this school with you your highness?” Naveen asked him “How do we know that he will not seek his revenge on them?” Naveen asked  
Ben heard the council murmur some agreements and gave a kind smile  
“Well that’s where my next proposal comes in, Auradon is in need of a new music teacher, since you do not currently rule your kingdom we hoped that perhaps you would take on the job? Who better to keep an eye on the Doctor than you?” Ben asked while this was a good point Ben also hoped this would appeal to Prince Naveen’s vanity and that he’d be to flattered that they thought him strong enough to take on the Voodoo man that he might drop the subject though Ben did have his children’s best interest in mind as well.  
“Very well I humbly accept the job.” Naveen announced Ben couldn’t help notice the small smile and head shake that Tiana offered in response Ben knew he’d have to speak with her privately later about this matter to see what she had in mind for protecting her children and now her husband.

With all being said and done the meeting was adjourned and the council left Naveen was already showing off his musical skills to the others with his ukulele as Tiana held back to speak with Ben and Fairy Godmother. When the door closed Fairy Godmother was already on the situation  
“We have an appointment set up for you to have a private discussion with Ben and me in three days to discuss the matter of security in the school around Dr. Facilier and around your children.” Fairy godmother assured her Tiana looked more relieved hearing that and nodded smiling at the two  
“Thank you very much, and please don’t get us wrong Naveen and I both trust your judgment your highness.” Tiana said addressing Ben now “you just…you have to understand where we are coming from, having Facilier back is like your parents having to deal with Gaston if he came back. You know how they’d feel on the matter.” Tiana said to him Ben nodded agreeing he had heard many stories of Gaston from his mother and heard about his sons from Mal, they were all the same. Pompas, arrogant jerks with issues around what was theirs when it really wasn’t. Ben could only imagine the horror on his mother’s face and the anger his father would have if Ben had decided to let Gaston leave the isle and understood where Tiana and Naveen were coming from.   
“I understand Miss Tiana,” Ben told her smiling “That’s why if this happens we’ll be doing all we can to make sure that you and your family are safe as well as the students and faculty of Auradon.” Ben told her Tiana nodded though she still didn’t seem fully convinced, even though she saw the paper itself something still didn’t feel right and she knew that when something wasn’t right involving the shadow man, to always stick with your gut. When Tiana left Ben turned back to fairy godmother letting out a large breath that he felt like he had been holding in the entire meeting  
“That went surprisingly well.” He said thoughtfully Fairy godmother agreed and handed Ben a glass of water, the King downed the glass in one gulp and sighed now he just had to figure out how to tell Mal and the other VK’s about the petition going around.   
Mrs. Potts came in then  
“King Ben? Your next appointment is here.” She informed him Ben nodded standing up and following her out ok so this also brought on not only the question of how he was going to tell Mal, but _when_ he was going to tell Mal. Ben found himself so caught up in the pressures of being a king that it was starting to seem pretty impossible to find time and before he knew it a week had gone by and while he was in the conference room with the VK’s Jane came in a little nervously  
“Excuse me but um my mother wanted me to give this to you as soon as possible.” Jane said she looked at the other four and then back at Ben  
“Maybe we should talk about this outside?”

Mal quirked a brow at her and then looked at Ben frowning Ben was to focused on the applications  
“Jane whatever you have to talk to me about you can tell me in front of my friends.” Ben said Jane swallowed hard and handed him the small packet  
“Um we have back the petition on Dr. Facilier’s case.” Ben went a ghostly shade of white and grabbed the petition from her hands and looked it over, sure enough all signatures were there which meant he was now way out of time to discuss things with Mal and the others.  
“What Petition?” Carlos asked slowly seeing the expression on Ben’s face, the tension in the room was way too thick to be unnoticeable Ben sighed  
“Alright, with everything that’s been going on lately I um….” Ben stuttered doing everything he could not to look at the no doubt angry look Mal was giving him “I sent out a petition to give Dr. Facilier a chance and got Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana to agree it was fair and well….we now have a signed petition to allow Dr. Facilier to Auradon as a teacher on a temporary trial basis.” Ben explained to them he tried to rush through the end of it. There was a dead silence that crossed the room and Ben finally stole a glance at Mal but she wasn’t even looking at him she looked at the table and took a deep breath  
“Alright.” She said it was then Ben noticed that she had stolen the petition and was looking it over it was very clear she was angry at him for not telling her but Ben was still surprised at the lack of reaction on her part  
“Um I’m sorry?” Ben asked looking at her completely baffled Mal looked up at him  
“We’ve been talking about it too, and if this many people agree and Tiana and Naveen agree that Dr. Facilier deserves a second chance then there’s nothing we can do about it and this petition seems to cover everything that could go wrong.” Mal said she slid the petition down to Carlos next as if to ask him to make sure Carlos scanned through the petition and snapped a few pictures with his phone under the table to be sure before sliding it back to Ben nodding his agreement with Mal.  
Ben smiled a bit relieved that they were taking this so well  
“Alright well I guess we have to tell him.” Ben said Jane nodded and Ben set up the computer and soon Dr. Facilier was smiling back at them  
“Well now good morning King Ben,” Facilier said to them smiling as he leaned back in his chair   
“I actually just sent you a paper requesting a video request about my application to leave the isle.”   
“We were calling to discuss that,” Ben said to him “We have a petition here allowing you permission to leave the isle under some conditions.”  
Dr. Facilier stopped smiling and sighed taking his hat off and scratching his head  
“See now there lies the problem, I’m afraid I have to decline that kind offer of yours we’ve run into a bit of a problem on my end.”

Ben was surprised and looked over at the other Villain kids and Jane before looking back at the Voodoo doctor  
“Like what?”   
“Well I’m afraid we got Hania’s application back with your rejection and I’m reluctant to leave her here by herself.” Dr. Facilier said to him he looked over his shoulder as if to make sure she wasn’t listening and leaned a bit closer to the camera  
“you see she’s only sixteen, I’ve cared for her ever since her daddy was locked away and while I think she may be completely capable of taking care of herself here on the island I’m afraid she may have some issues with being abandoned again seeing as you’ve also already accepted her only two friends Makenna and Calder if you recall the children of the Boogie boys.” Facilier explained to him Ben nodded remembering the arrival of the firey red head with the devil tattoo on her arm and her cousin who looked so pale he could have been dead.  
“So for me to leave to well I’m afraid that it might affect her negatively not to mention I think that some of the other villains may take advantage of this situation to pick on her seeing as she doesn’t have anyone else.” Facilier explained Mal got that sickening feeling in her gut again the one that made her not want to trust Dr. Facilier from the start now she really didn’t want to trust him and she looked at Ben seriously but Ben’s kind heart was already getting in the way of his better judgement on this situation  
“Well perhaps we can look over her application again?”  
“Ben!” the four Villain kids shouted he looked back at them with this stern look that shut them all up instantly except for Mal  
“Excuse us Doctor.” Mal said and disconnected the call before she glared at Ben and he glared right back at her  
“Can I talk to you in the hall?” Mal asked him before he got the chance to answer Mal grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out into the hallway   
“What the hell are you thinking?!” Mal shouted at him “Hania is bad news, Facilier is one thing I draw the line at her! Dr. Facilier has never looked out for another living soul in his entire life, here or on the isle of the lost he’s obviously planning something if he wants her there.” Mal said to him Ben sighed and ran a hand through his hair a bit trying to cool his rising temper and remember that he was king and that came before being Mal’s Boyfriend sometimes.  
“Mal you said so yourself that you were considering his second chance, why not her?” Mal didn’t answer just glaring at him so Ben continued to push wanting an answer  
“Why not her Mal? She passed the goodness exam, she’d be put in remedial goodness just like you were, does this have to do with some kind of grudge you’ve got?”   
That hit the right button Mal glared at him with a fire in her eyes that Ben had only seen in the pictures of her mother.  
“Fine. Let her come, let them both destroy Auradon for all I care.” She told him her voice shaking before she stormed off down the hall heading for her dorm and no matter how much Ben shouted after her she ignored him.  
Ben sighed seeing that he was in the dog house now, he walked back in where the other four were pretending they hadn’t been listening (not that it was hard.) and Ben sat back down restarting the video call to the doctor  
“We will review Hania’s application again and get back to you in a couple of days with a result. But for now we should go over the conditions of you returning to Auradon.”

It was only a week later that the familiar limo pulled up and the voodoo man stepped out in his nicest suit with a crooked smile on his face, and the blue haired villain kid stepping out behind him both looked at the school before them knowing that the first part of their plan was done, now the second was about to begin and even from where she stood Hania could see Mal from her room glaring down on them, that sickening feeling still in her gut as she watched Ben go to greet the two with Jay and Carlos, Mal had been invited also but she refused to go and then Evie had agreed to stay back to make sure Mal was alright.   
This was going to be one hell of a year.


End file.
